je crois que je suis né pour toi
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Je crois que je suis né pour toi, même après avoir vu ton dernier sourire. Mon cœur ne voit que toi, Sasuke. NaruSasu.


Titre : Je crois que je suis né pour toi

Couple : Narusasu

Rated : K+ ( il y a un petit lime mais survolé puisque c'est petit même pas quatre phrases donc pas rated T).

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas mais l'histoire oui.

Genre : Romance/Drama

NB : C'est une histoire entre deux hommes, mon nom le porte bien vous ne trouvez pas. Simpson-yaoi ( quelle ironie, haha).

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je me suis réveillé. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Ces moments en ta compagnie étaient les plus belles. Des souvenirs resurgissent lorsque je regarde ta photo. Tu étais tellement mystérieux, tellement distant la première fois que j'ai eu le courage de parler avec toi. Mon cœur battait tellement fort, mon corps tremblait. C'était la peur, l'angoisse, la joie de parler avec toi. Tu n'aimais vraiment pas les gens en général. Ce jour-là, je l'avais capté. Dire qu'il n'y avait qu'avec moi que tu sentais en sécurité. Tu me faisais confiance, Sasuke. J'étais tellement content. Je sais que part le passé, les gens qui tu as aimé, que tu as fait confiance t'ont trahi.

Mes larmes tombèrent. À cause de toi, je ne sais plus rire, plus sourire. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Sasuke. C'est juste que tu m'as laissé trop tôt. Même aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal encore à dire ce mot. C'était pitoyable, minable. Je ne voulais pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie comme ça alors ce mot met interdit, Sasuke. Je t'ai aimé le premier jour que j'ai posé mon regard sur toi. Bien sûr, je me rappelle le jour où je te l'ai dit. Tu m'as juste rit au nez en me disant que c'était faux. Ton regard, je n'oublierais jamais. Cette souffrance que tu me montrais, tu avais peur de moi, peur de mes sentiments. Tu ne voulais pas souffrir encore une fois. Tes yeux noirs étaient le reflet de ton âme, Sasuke. C'était pour ça que j'ai continué à te le dire jour après jour, année après année jusqu'à que tu prennes conscience de mon amour pour toi.

Tes yeux ouverts me regardaient comme si j'étais devenu un extraterrestre. Et pourtant, je ne faisais qu'émettre une évidence. Tu étais tellement inconscient, tellement innocent lorsque j'ai appris à te connaître vraiment. De l'extérieur, les gens te voyaient comme un être froid, un être sans cœur mais à l'intérieur tu avais besoin d'amour comme tout le monde. Mais tu ne savais pas comment l'exprimer et c'était compréhensible. Tu as trop souffert dans ta vie, Sasuke. Tu me l'as dit plus tard, que m'aimer était la seule chose que tu ferais encore et encore. Ce jour-là, j'en ai pleuré tellement que tu m'as giflé doucement en me disant « baka ». Je savais que tu as touché par mes pleurs. Tu avais horreur lorsque mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

Tu étais un petit ami tellement calme, tellement rassurent. Tu étais toi, je faisais en sorte qu'avec moi, tu sois Sasuke et pas seulement l'enfant qui a survécu au massacre de son clan. Toi et moi, on s'est aidé dans la vie. On a toujours fait les choses à notre manière, à notre rythme. Tu m'aimais, je t'aimais, c'était tellement simple. Notre vie était basée sur la confiance sur le soutien que tu me donnais et que je te donnais, Sasuke. Ton prénom, aujourd'hui, était très difficile à dire, à penser. Mon amour, je souffre tellement. Je sais que tu n'aimerais pas me voir comme ça et j'en suis désolé.

Le Naruto joyeux était très loin depuis que tu es parti. Ma vie devient monotone sans toi. T'en vouloir serait bête. Ce n'était pas de ta faute lorsqu'on a pris pour ta maladie. Ce jour-là, mon cœur, s'était arrêté de battre parce que j'allais te perdre. Tu as toujours été le plus courageux. C'était toi qui étais malade mais tu prenais soin de moi. Je te demande pardon pour mon égoïsme, mais tu me répétais souvent que tu aimais prendre soin de moi. Sasuke, tu me disais que me voir sourire, rire étaient le remède que tu avais besoin. Alors, pour le reste de tes dernières années, je ne faisais que te rendre heureux. C'était les meilleures années de ma vie, de ta vie même si au bout, tu ne serais plus.

Notre premier baiser était tellement timide, tellement enfantin. Oui, on l'était. On n'avait même pas douze ans encore et pourtant, je savais qu'il n'y avait que toi pour faire battre mon cœur. Ce baiser, notre premier baiser était un baiser volé. Tellement inattendu, tellement nouveau, tellement tiède. Je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, Sasuke. Tu étais là, je te regardais fixement que j'ai tombé sur toi et notre baiser était né. Nos joues rouges de gêne, nos regards fuyants, nos corps tremblant. Ah ! C'était une belle époque. La mélodie de ton cœur était toujours gravée en moi, mon amour. C'était ma raison de vivre pour ne pas devenir fou. Ton sourire, tes rires qui étaient tellement rares étaient précieux pour moi. Ce n'était que moi, Naruto Uzumaki qui pouvait te faire ressentir ses émotions.

Comme tous les jours, je me suis réveillé pour aller te rendre visite. Ma vie tournée autour de toi. Je sais que tu serais très fâché de savoir ce que je faisais pour ne pas remédier à ça. J'ai essayé mais à chaque fois, c'était un échec. Je ne voyais que toi en eux, Sasuke. Je ne pouvais même pas les embrasser. Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi. Après avoir pris un déjeuner, j'étais parti te rejoindre. C'était notre rendez-vous à chaque fois que je le pouvais. Mes fonctions ne me laissaient plus le temps mais pour toi, je ferais toujours une exception comme à chaque fois qui était mentionnée ton prénom.

J'ai fermé la porte de mon appartement. Konoha n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis que tu es parti. Tu as été là pour ma promotion lorsque j'étais devenu hokage. Ce sourire que tu réservais que pour moi, j'étais fière d'être celui qui provoquait ses sentiments. J'ai marché longtemps, je disais bonjour au villageois qui me croisaient. Le village était devenu avec le temps un endroit de paix que j'ai toujours cherché, mais j'aurais aimé que tu sois là encore pour le vivre avec moi. J'étais enfin arrivé, ta tombe était joliment décorée de fleur blanche que j'amenais à chaque fois avec moi.

\- Sasuke, tu me manques, dis-je ne pleurant. Je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça, mais c'était impossible. J'ai pris sur moi et continuer à lui parler.

\- Tu sais Sasuke si tu étais là ma vie serait moins ennuyeuse moins triste. Je dors, je me réveille et c'est toujours là même chose. Je te vois partout dans chaque sourire, dans chaque rire. Je crois que je deviens dingue avec le temps. Tu sais les gens qui passent par ici qui ne savent pas que je suis ici, me prennent pour un instant pour un fou. Peut-être que je le suis mais fou de toi. Te laisser aller même pour une seconde est fatal pour moi. Il n'y a que toi encore que me donne la force d'aller de l'avant. Je veux que tu sois fière de moi, ce que je suis devenu. Maintenant parlons de choses plus heures, tu veux bien Sasuke.

J'ai mis un temps de pose pour respirer profondément en m'asseyant à côté de ton portrait. Ce que tu as l'air heureux. La maladie t'avait ravagé. Tu as même refusé de rester avec moi à cause de ta pâleur, de ta maigreur. Tu pensais que je serais dégoûté par ton corps, par ta faiblesse, mais qu'est-ce que parfois tu pouvais être bête, Sasuke. Je savais que cette personne t'a mis beaucoup de choses en tête. Elle m'aimait, c'était la raison de son comportement.

Je sais qu'en temps normal personne ne pouvait te manipuler mais tu étais tellement malade, tellement fatigué que tu l'as laissé faire. Elle t'a blessé par ces mots qu'un jour, tu m'as dit. J'étais tellement en colère que j'étais allé la voir. Mais à mis chemin, tu m'avais arrêté en disant que ça ne vaut pas la peine. Et toute ma colère, s'était retournée contre toi pas cause de toi mais de ton manque de prudence. Le médecin t'avait demandé de ne pas faire d'effort physique qui pouvait aggraver ta santé. Il suffisait d'un seul baiser de toi que ma colère s'évanouisse. Tu avais un drôle de pouvoir sur moi, Sasuke.

\- Tu sais aujourd'hui, Sakura va se marier avec Lee. Et oui, tu entends bien. Elle qui disait qu'elle n'aimait pas Lee. Et aujourd'hui, elle est tout simplement heureuse. Et tu sais la meilleure, enfin le flemmard et Choji sont mis ensemble depuis quatre semaines. Et oui, on attendait que ça. Je me rappelle du pari qu'on avait fait tous les deux sur eux. Et aujourd'hui, tu as gagné. Moi qui pensais qu'ils allaient mourir vieux sans se lancer, je me suis trompé. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour voir ça. Et tu sais comment je l'ai découvert. Oh Sasuke heureusement que tu n'as pas vu ça. C'était tellement gênant sur le coup. Je les ai surpris en train de le faire. Après ça, nos conversations étaient devenues gênantes. Si c'était toi, j'en suis sûr que tu allais rigoler d'eux en leur faisant à chaque fois se remémorer de cette nuit.

Notre première fois, tu avais 16 ans et moi 15 ans. C'était une semaine avant mon anniversaire. Le jour de ma naissance, tu voulais me faire ce cadeau, mais comme tu me connaissais si bien, je n'ai pas pu tenir jusqu'à au bout. Avec toi, je perdais toujours le contrôle. Ton corps me rendait dingue. Ta peau blanche comme la neige que j'aimais marquer me rendait fou. Ta peau sur mes mains devenait rouge. Je le faisais exprès à chaque fois pour voir cette transformation parce qu'au-delà de ça, j'aimais entendre tes gémissements. Je crois ce que je préférais faire le plus était d'être en toi. Te sentir, sentir cette chaleur qui provenait de ton entrée. Tu étais l'amant parfait pour moi. Cette chaleur qu'aujourd'hui que je ne ressente plus.

\- Pourquoi, tu ne m'as pas laissé partir avec toi, Sasuke'' dis-je tristement, - mon cœur, mon âme, mon esprit est avec toi mais mon corps est toujours ici. C'est injuste. Cela fera 10 ans au mois d'octobre que tu m'as quitté. Et je suis toujours incapable de me mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me suis lève en essuyant mes dernières larmes. Venir ici était toujours douloureux, mais avec le temps, c'était comme un rendez-vous avec mon amour. Je t'ai dit au revoir avant de partir chez moi. En avançant, mon regard était devenu trouble. Devant moi, je voyais des tâches noires qui m'empêchaient d'avancer et pourtant, j'avais mangé ce matin. En tenant plus, ma tête tomba en avant, mon corps suivi. Je ne sentais plus rien. C'était chaud et agréable quelqu'un me tenait dans ses bras. Cette voix me demandait d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était une voix douce que je reconnaîtrais entre milles.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Une tête était penchée sur moi en me cachant le soleil. Deux mains tenaient mes épaules. Ma tête était posée sur tes cuisses, tes jambes étaient repliées. Je pouvais enfin te voir, c'était bien toi.

\- Salut, tu me dis heureux en me souriant

\- Salut, comment ? Dis-je confus. Je n'étais pas censé être là-bas.

\- Tu m'as manqué,

\- Toi aussi,

Tu te penches vers moi et tu m'embrasses. Peut-être que c'est un rêve ou peut-être autre chose, mais je n'aimerais jamais me réveiller. Jamais de la vie…

Aujourd'hui, je me suis réveillé, j'ai parlé avec ma solitude…

J'ai résolu d'ouvrir mon cœur, il m'a parlé…

Tant de choses sur toi pour me convaincre que tu es toujours là…

À chaque fois que la pluie tombe, l'amour que j'ai pour toi ne me quittera pas…

Mon cœur se réchauffe doucement alors que le soleil sèche mes larmes

Au loin, je te vois, mes rêves me paraissent tentateurs…

Tu es là devant moi et je sais pourquoi…

Aujourd'hui, je me suis réveillé pour toi…

La solitude n'est plus, mes secrets sont dévoilés…

Tu es venu me dire ce que j'attendais en cette pleine lune, ce que je refusais de voir…

L'amour que j'ai pour toi est celui qui me laisse en vie…

Alors, le perdre, c'est comme mourir…

Liasse-moi te dire ses mots Sasuke:

Chéri, je crois que je suis né pour toi, je suis né pour nous deux,

Je suis né pour te donner de l'amour.

Et aujourd'hui, je me lève plus…

Je ne suis pas triste puisque tes sourires sont là pour me réconforter.

Tes baisers sont sucrés…

Ah ! Que le monde est parfait.

Fin

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je prépare déjà un autre mais d'un un style complètement différent qui arrivera dans deux mois en plus long. Mais j'ai toujours d'autres idées à vous faire partager. Un commentaire me fait toujours plaisir pour m'améliorer si vous ne le faîtes pas. Et aussi désolée pour les erreurs de frappe, je ne suis pas parfaite et heureusement (^^).


End file.
